fatefantasiafandomcom-20200213-history
Masters
Magic Circuits FAQ You need a minimum of 3 to be able to naturally supply your servant, this costs three points. Additional circuits cost five each, to keep mages from getting out of hand, while still considering the errata was introduced late. If you choose under 3 circuits you gain the flaw "Weak Link" which means your servant cannot call upon you for mana and must find other means such as consuming other humans. That said you may also transfer your mana to your servant in one of two ways, blood transfer which is a transfer of one mana per three life points, and if you transfer over half your maximum you gain a -2 to all mental rolls and a -1 to all combat rolls for the rest of the day. An easier way to transfer mana is through sex, this can be done with servants of opposite or the same sex. This takes from 15 to 30 minutes depending on the amount you wish to transfer, but cannot take under 15 minutes. The rate in which it is transferred through this is 1.5 mana per minute, due to the drain on the system this type of transfer can only be done once every three days. If it is also inturrupted during, the transfer fails completely and you'll still have to wait three days before trying again. Masters must have at minimum one circuit, or else they can't even summon. Servants must have at minimum 3 in order to sustain themselves. List of Banned perks Bloodline- As bloodlines can vary, if you want one it has to be pre-approved by me corrupted visions- allowed daywalker- banned dematerialize- Servants automatically receive this perk, Masters can ask for it though it must be pre-approved cyclic supernatural- Allowed, though it doesn't have to be the moon banality- Banned for obvious reasons denial- Also banned for obvious reasons divinty- Maximum one ectoplasm extrusion- Banned extra actions- Must be pre-approved familiar- Servants automatically get this obviously dimensional- Stationary only, cannot hold people frog tongue- banned fuzion- banned homonculous -pre approved only, and don't expect to get it immortal- banned hypnosis- level one max infectious touch- banned immune to falling/flight- banned manifest milennium- shouldn't even be available marble phantasm- Pre approved, don't expect to get it Megaleap- allowed, though will cost MP mouth from beyond- banned mystic eyes of death perception- Pre approved, don't expect to get it natural weapon- Allowed, though it must carry with it an odd feature flaw plunder- banned puppet- banned rat head- banned reality marble- pre approved, don't expect to get it Regeneration- banned resurrection- pre approved, don't expect to get it severe dysmenorrheic- allowed, and if you pick it god help you shadow snap- Shouldn't be on here, since it was an ability of the Black Keys supernatural form- pre approved spider-climb- allowed, will cost MP supernatural senses- allowed, max of 2 teleport- banned unnatural runner- allowed, max of 1 unique kill - banned with the fury of 1000 suns